1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cardiovascular fiber-optic endoscopy systems and methods, and to fiber-optic catheters employed therewith.
2. Prior Art
Fiber-optic catheters are well known and have been employed for a variety of purposes. Among such purposes are the monitoring of blood oxygen saturation and the measurement of intra-cardiac or intra-vascular pressure. Catheters suitable for such use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,006, 3,822,695 and 3,814,081. It is also known to include a longitudinally extending lumen in a catheter which may be used for monitoring blood pressure, withdrawing samples of blood, or introducing medication. Such catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,286, 3,807,390 and German Patent Publication No. 2,023,318.
Heretofore, the use of fiber-optic catheters for visual inspection of the cardiovascular system, as opposed to their use as tools for permitting intra-cardiovascular measurement of certain blood characteristics, has been severely restricted by the opaque quality of blood. None of the prior art known to applicant discloses a fiber-optic endoscopic catheter system which has overcome this problem. Such optical inspection is extremely useful as it would permit a search for constrictions, blockages, etc. without the necessity of complicated and hazardous surgical procedures.